Kinky Boots (musical) Cast Lists
'CURRENT PRODUCTIONS' Broadway, New York *'First Preview:' March 3, 2013. *'Opening Night:' April 4, 2013. *'Venue:' Al Hirschfeld Theatre. Current Broadway Cast Principals (in order of appearance) *Stephen Berger as Mr. Price *Sebastian Hedges Thomas as Young Lola *Douglas Baldeo as Young Lola *Eugene Barry-Hill as Simon Sr. *Cortney Wolfson as Nicola *Andy Kelso as Charlie Price *Marcus Neville as George *Daniel Stewart Sherman as Don *Jeanna de Waal as Lauren *Natalie Joy Johnson as Pat *Jake Odmark as Harry *Billy Porter as Lola *Paul Canaan, Kevin Smith Kirkwood, Kyle Taylor Parker, Kyle Post, Charlie Sutton and Joey Taranto as Angels *Jennifer Perry as Trish *John Jeffrey Martin as Richard Bailey *Adinah Alexander as Milan Stage Manager Ensemble: Adinah Alexander, Eugene Barry-Hill, Stephen Berger, Anna Eilinsfeld, Natalie Joy Johnson, Eric Leviton, John Jeffrey Martin, Lauren Nicole Chapman, Jake Odmark, Jennifer Perry, Stephen Tewksbury. Standbys: Standby for Young Charlie -'' Cameron Colley. ''Standby for Young Lola -'' D'Andre Lee. '''Understudies:' Understudy for Lola -'' Kevin Smith Kirkwood, Kyle Taylor Parker, Timothy Ware. ''For Charlie -'' John Jeffrey Martin, Jake Odmark. ''For Lauren -'' Sandra DeNise, Lauren Nicole Chapman. ''For Nicola -'' Sandra DeNise, Anna Eilinsfeld. ''For Don -'' Eric Leviton, Stephen Tewksbury. ''For George -'' Eric Leviton, Stephen Tewksbury. ''For Mr. Price -'' Eric Leviton, Stephen Tewksbury. ''For Simon Sr. -'' Kevin Smith Kirkwood, Timothy Ware. ''For Trish -'' Adinah Alexander, Abby Mueller. ''For Pat -'' Adinah Alexander, Abby Mueller. ''For Harry -'' John Jeffrey Martin, Kyle Post. ''For Richard Bailey -'' Robert Pendilla, Kyle Post, Charlie Sutton. ''For Milan Stage Manager -'' Sandra DeNise, Abby Mueller. ''For Angels -'' Stephen Carrasco, Nathan Peck, Robert Pendilla, Timothy Ware. '''Swings:' Stephen Carrasco, Sandra DeNise, Nathan Peck, Robert Pendilla, Abby Mueller, Timothy Ware. Original Broadway Cast Principals (in order of appearance) *Stephen Berger as Mr. Price *Sebastian Hedges Thomas as Young Lola *Marquise Neal as Young Lola *Eugene Barry-Hill as Simon Sr. *Lena Hall as Nicola *Stark Sands as Charlie Price *Marcus Neville as George *Daniel Stewart Sherman as Don *Annaleigh Ashford as Lauren *Tory Ross as Pat *Andy Kelso as Harry *Billy Porter as Lola *Paul Canaan, Kevin Smith Kirkwood, Kyle Taylor Parker, Kyle Post, Charlie Sutton and Joey Taranto as Angels *Jennifer Perry as Trish *John Jeffrey Martin as Richard Bailey *Adinah Alexander as Milan Stage Manager Ensemble: Adinah Alexander, Eric Anderson, Eugene Barry-Hill, Stephen Berger, Caroline Bowman, Andy Kelso, Eric Leviton, Ellyn Marie Marsh, John Jeffrey Martin, Jennifer Perry, Tory Ross. Standbys: Standby for Young Charlie -'' Jonah Halperin. ''Standby for Young Lola -'' Marquise Neal. '''Understudies:' Understudy for Lola -'' Kevin Smith Kirkwood, Timothy Ware. ''For Charlie -'' Andy Kelso, John Jeffrey Martin. ''For Lauren -'' Sandra DeNise, Ellyn Marie Marsh. ''For Nicola -'' Caroline Bowman, Sandra DeNise. ''For Don -'' Eric Anderson, Eric Leviton. ''For George -'' Eric Anderson, Eric Leviton. ''For Mr. Price -'' Eric Anderson, Eric Leviton. ''For Simon Sr. -'' Kevin Smith Kirkwood, Timothy Ware. ''For Trish -'' Adinah Alexander, Lucia Spina. ''For Pat -'' Adinah Alexander, Ellyn Marie Marsh, Lucia Spina. ''For Harry -'' John Jeffrey Martin, Kyle Post. ''For Richard Bailey -'' Robert Pendilla, Kyle Post, Charlie Sutton. ''For Milan Stage Manager -'' Sandra DeNise, Lucia Spina. ''For Angels -'' Nathan Peck, Robert Pendilla, Timothy Ware. '''Swings:' Sandra DeNise, Nathan Peck, Robert Pendilla, Lucia Spina, Timothy Ware. Broadway Cast Replacement History Note: only replacements of principal characters are noted *'Andy Kelso' replaced Stark Sands as Charlie Price on January 27, 2014. *'Jeanna de Waal' replaced Annaleigh Ashford as Lauren on March 4, 2014. *'Cortney Wolfson' replaced Lena Hall as Nicola on March 4, 2014. *'To Be Announced' will replace Billy Porter as Lola in July 2014. Broadway Standby Replacement History *'Colin Critchley' replaced Jonah Halperin as the standby for Young Charlie on September 3, 2013. *'Douglas Baldeo' replaced Cole Bullock as the standby for Young Lola on September 10, 2013. *'Cameron Colley' replaced Colin Critchley as the standby for Young Charlie on October 1, 2013. *'D'Andre Lee' replaced Douglas Baldeo as the standby for Young Lola on March 11, 2014. *'Nicky Torchia' temporarily replaced Cameron Colley as the standby for Young Charlie on April 15, 2014. *'Cameron Colley' returned to the role of standby for Young Charlie on April 22, 2014. Broadway Understudy Replacement History *'Stephen Tewksbury' replaced Eric Anderson as the first understudy for Don on June 18, 2013. *'Stephen Tewksbury' replaced Eric Anderson as the first understudy for George on June 18, 2013. *'Cortney Wolfson' replaced Caroline Bowman as the first understudy for Nicola on July 16, 2013. *'Kyle Taylor Parker' became the second understudy for Lola on July 30, 2013. *'Jake Odmark' replaced Andy Kelso as the first understudy for Charlie Price on January 27, 2014. *'Anna Eilinsfeld' replaced Cortney Wolfson as the second understudy for Nicola on March 4, 2014. *'Lauren Nicole Chapman' replaced Ellyn Marie Marsh as the second understudy for Lauren on April 8, 2014.